


Happiest day of my life

by Tigerwolf890



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Derek Has Feelings, Derek is Married., Engagement, F/M, Human Derek Hale, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 22:13:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3150161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigerwolf890/pseuds/Tigerwolf890
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shelsea has been dating Derek hale for the past three years and they have been happy ever since they met all those years ago, Well Derek decides they are ready for the next stage in there life? will shelsea say yes</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iKnightWriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iKnightWriter/gifts).



> please give this a chance, there is gonna be a part 2

Shelsea's pov:

I woke up from a nap to hear my phone going off letting me know I had a text, it was from Derek.

Hey Shel,

Get ready I'm taking you on a special date tonight, be ready by 5.

I glanced at the time and it was 5:00. I had exactly an hour to get ready, there was a knock at my door. i went downstairs to see who it was.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Your favorite best friend." Sammie replied.

I opened the door to let her in.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her, quite confused.

"Well Derek told me he was taking you on a special date, so I came over to use my good fashion sense on you." She replied, with a gleam in her eye.

"Hey, just because your a fashion designer doesn't make me a puppet in your fashion obsession." I said, with a laugh.

"Whatever, lets get you ready for your date." She said, dragging me back upstairs.

She sat me on my bed as she rummaged through my closet, throwing dresses everywhere until she found a beautiful Black satin dress.

"How about this one?" She asked holding it up.

"Yeah, that's great." I said, happily.

"Okay, get this on and then I will do your make-up and hair." She demanded, throwing the dress my way.

I stripped out of my clothes and put the dress on which hugged my hips perfectly.

"You look amazing." Sammie gushed.

"I haven't even finished my look yet, you haven't done your magic." I said, sarcastically.

"You know you love me making you over." She told me, smirking.

"Oh yeah, I love being picked and prodded at." I said, rolling my eyes.

I sat in the chair as she straighten each strands of my hair until she was fully done. Next came my makeup which she put a line of white eyeshadow then applied the black giving me the smokey eye look.

"Wa-lah." She said, turning me around.

"Wow I don't recognize myself." I said, astonished.

"See, I'm that good." Sammie said proud.

I just rolled my eyes. I glanced at the clock once more and I had to leave in ten-minutes.

I slipped my heels on, and headed downstairs with Sammie.

"Well thank you for help getting me ready." I said.

"Your welcome, I have to go myself, Stiles is finally off of work." She said, smirking.

"Ew, I don't want to know what you and Stiles do in your downtime." I said, cringing.

"What you tell me everything about you and Derek, yeah but not about our sex life." I pointed out.

"Well see you later." Sammie said, getting her jacket on.

"See ya, have fun." I smirked at her.

Sammie left and I got in my car and met Derek at the beach where we met for the first time three-years ago. I drove to the spot and got there in fifteen minutes. I took my sandals off carrying them as I made my way to Derek who was wearing a gorgeous black suit standing near a table that was decorated with candles and food to go with it.

"Derek, what is all this?" I asked.

"I wanted to do something special for you." He answered.

"It's all amazing." I said, welling up with tears.

"Come on, and lets eat." Derek ordered, as he held my chair out for me.

"So what appetizers are we having?" I asked, "It all looks good."

"We have bistro Roasted Chicken, Baked Potato, with a Dessert on the side, which I made Strawberry Cheesecake, your favorite." He said, as he sat down.

"Thank you for all of this Derek, it's great." I said, as Derek filled our wine glasses with Chardonnay.

"Anything for you Shelsea." He said, smiling that perfect smile of his (who wouldn't like Derek's smile).

"Well lets eat, I'm starved." I said, taking a bite of the chicken.

"Wow, this is so yummy, did you make this?" I asked.

"Yes, you know I can cook." He said, like I was suppose to know that.

"I know, but I didn't know you can cook this good." I teased.

"Very funny." He said, amused.

We continued to laugh and enjoy our company has we finished our meal. I was full but I still wanted my dessert.

"So Cheesecake?"Derek asked,

"Yes, please." I said, quickly as i took a piece.

I took a bite and it was heavenly. "Good?" Derek asked laughing.

"Yes, it is." He replied.

Dessert was over and Derek was starting to act nervous.

"Derek, you okay?" I asked, concerned/

"Yeah." He said, too quickly.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

He nodded, but was fiddling with something in his suit jacket.

"Shelsea, come with me." He said, grabbing my hand.

We went near the ocean and Derek grabbed my two hands and took a breath and got down on one knee, my breath hitched.

"Shels, these past three years have been amazing with you, not only your a good person but your the only one that ever loved and I can't see my life without you in it. When I think about you, I know that one else will ever hold my heart the way you do, so lets dance together at our wedding. Will you marry me?" He asked, holding an open box with the most beautiful ring inside.

"Yes, Derek I will marry you." I said, as he slid the ring on my left ring finger.

"I love you." He said, giving me a peck.

"I love you too." I said,

Derek and I finished up our date and went home to celebrate.

"I can't believe were engaged now." I told him, cuddling into his side.

"I know, three years ago we were just strangers who bumped into each other at a cafe, now were getting married." He said, smiling down at me.

"And I wouldn't have it any other way." He said.

I texted Sammie telling her the news.

I already knew, I helped pick out the ring

Of course you

Well congrats, I'm happy for you.

Thank you!

Well going to bed, Night!

Night!

"So when did you want to get married?" Derek asked.

"How about next year, June 17th?" I asked.

"That sounds perfect." He said, happily.

"Yeah, well goodnight I have to be at work in seven hours." I said, laying down.

"Me too, Goodnight." he said, wrapping an arm around me.

"Night." I said, and falling asleep in minutes.

Derek and I were engaged now and I am happier that I have ever been.


	2. Wedding day!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Worked really hard on this chapter.

Shelsea's pov:

After months of planning, buying a dress and picking a venue June 17th had finally arrived and I was nervous and excited at the same time, I was finally going to get married to my best friend and the man I love. I was at the church getting ready with the help of Sammie who was my bridesmaid. She was doing my hair, which the style I chose was half of my hair up with the bottom being curled and of course Sammie begged me for her to do my hair, and it was cheaper than going to a hairdresser and pay about hundred-dollars. Anyhow she was almost done with my hair and I still needed to get my dress on, oh yeah I forgot to mention in the past year Sammie and Stiles had a baby girl who is just eight months old and flower girl in the wedding, she was a cute thing btu I know Derek and I said were waiting at least a year before we start planning to have children. I was brought out of my thoughts by Sammie.

"Hey, get your dress on and then I'll do your make-up." She said, as she took Kailyn in her arms.

"Okay, I wonder if everyone else is readly." I wondered.

"Stiles texted me and told me, they all are dressed and ready to go, with Derek pacing back and fourth." She said, as I smiled.

"That's Derek for you." I said, with a laugh.

I got my white silk wedding dress on and slid it down my body after that I slipped my silver high heels on that were about four inches. I was already to go except I had to get my make up on and jewelry, which Sammie started applying white eye-shadow over my eyes then next came the gel eyeliner I always wore.

"You just love having me as your dress uo doll."I said.

She rolled her eyes and nodded.

The wedding planner came in. "Fifteen minutes until the wedding begins." She said, sternly.

"Okay, thank you." I replied.

"Well everything is done, but here is your veil." She said, handing me it.

I put it over my head, I looked in the mirror and didn't recognize myself.

"Well it's about time." Sammie said, excited.

The wedding planner called for Sammie and Kailyn to go down first, so they left and my dad came in.

"You about ready?" My dad asked.

"Yes, I hope I don't fall on my way down to Derek." I said, as my dad muffled a laugh.

"I won't let you." He reassured me.

I heard the "Here come the bride" music and that was our cue to go. We headed towards the church I saw everyone get up and look at me as I made it down the aisle, my breath hitched when I saw Derek standing down at the altar. He looked so handsome in his black tux and especially with his bright smile showing, I have always loved his smile. I finally reached Derek and we faced the preacher.

The preacher began, "Dearly Beloveds and Honored Guests: We are gathered here this day in the sight of God and the company assembled to witness the giving and receiving of the marriage is an institution ordained of God and is not to be entered into lightly or in jest and only after much consideration, okay Derek please join hands with Shelsea." He said.

We joined hands, " Do you Derek Michael Hale, take this woman Shelsea Charlotte Walters to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in heath, in good times and woe, for richer or poorer, keeping yourself solely unto her for as long as you both shall live?

"I do." Derek replied, smiling down at me.

"Okay Shelsea, Do you take this man, Derek Michael Hale, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and health, in good times and woe, for richer or poorer, keeping yourself solely unto him for as long as you both shall live?

"I do." I say as I smiled at Derek.

The preacher began talking again, "If there be anyone present who may show just and lawful cause why this couple may not be legally wed, let him speak now or forever hold his peace."

There was nothing but silence.

"Okay now it was time to exchange rings." The preacher said.

I gave Sammie my bouquet.

Derek took my left hand. "Derek please place this ring on Shelsea's finger and say with this ring I thee wed."

"With this ring I thee wed." Derek repeated placing the silver band in front of my engagement ring.

"Now Shelsea repeat the same thing, placing the ring on Derek's ring finger." He said.

I slipped the silver band on Derek's finger. "With this ring I thee wed." I replied, happily.

Sammie gave me my bouquet back.

"By the authority vested in me by the State of California I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss your bride." The preacher said.

Derek pushed my veil back and brought our face inches together and we gave each other loving kiss on the mouth with people whistling and cheering.

"Now it's time to party." Stiles replied, happily. Derek rolled his eyes.

Everyone cleared out of the church and headed over to the Beverly Hills Hotel dining Hall because that's where we were having the reception. When we arrived I quickly changed into a knee-length purple dress and got in line because we were going to be called so we could sit down at the table. First up was Sammie and Stiles.

"Hi my name is D.J Posey and I will be here live entertaining you with music for the next three hours, first we are going to introduce everyone, first up you have Bridesmaid Sammie Carter. escorted by best man Stiles Stilinski." He announced, as everyone cheered. They were also carrying Kailyn with them.

"Now please stand up and cheer the loudest for your newlywed couple, Mr. and Mrs. Derek Hale." and everyone cheered.

Derek and I sat at the bridal table alongside Sammie and Stiles.

"Wow, I can't believe we're married." I said, astounded.

"I know, and I'm so happy." Derek replied, clasping our fingers together.

"Now comes babies." Stiles said.

"Not for a couple of years." I replied, as Derek nodded in agreement.

We chatted for awhile until the DJ announced it was time for the bride and grroms first dance together as a married couple.

We went to the center of the dance floor and I wrapped my arms around his neck has his laid on my waist, the song "Amazed" came on my lonestar and we just swayed to the music.

"I love you." Derek said,

"I love you." I replied back.

We swayed to the music until the song ended. Before I knew it a fast song came on and we all got up and dance to the fast song "Dynamite" and I had to admit Stiles had good dance moves.

"Your boyfriend is hilarious." I told Sammie.

"I know, you should see his moves at home."She said, wickedly.

"Sammie, to much info." I laughed.

Derek came up behind me and started dancing, I danced along to the rhythm his hips were moving, soon everyone joined in and by the end of the song I was out of breath.

After we dance, we had the father and daughter dance which "Dance with my father" played in the background, but soon it was time to eat.

"Okay meal time." The DJ said.

All the guest got there food after the bridal party went. I sat down and enjoyed the heavenly meal but it was time for the speeches from Sammie and Stiles.

Stiles was up first, "Derek and Shelsea I knew you two belong together the minutes I saw you lay eyes on each other, I wish you all the happiness and can't wait to see you start a family. to Shelsea and Derek." Stiles said, as everyone clink their glasses together.

Sammie was next, "Shelsea your my best friend and I love you to death, I'm so glad you and Derek have found each other and I wish you all the best." She said, tearing up. I gave her a hug as everyone cheered.

Two hours later:

After tons of dancing and drinking it was finally time for Derek and I to leave for our honeymoon.

"So where are you two going?" My mom asked.

"Hawaii for a week." I replied.

"Yay, time to give me grandchildren."She joked.

"Mom!" I shouted embarrassed.

She laughed. Sammie and everyone said their goodbyes and Derek and I headed off to the airport. We arrived twenty-minutes later.

We boarded our flight and dreaded the 16 hour flight to Hawaii. (just guessing the distance)

Derek and I were shook awake by flight attendants telling the plane had landed. Soon Derek and I headed to the Four Seasons Resort Maui at Wailea

We walked up to the front desk." Hi the last name is Hale."

"Ah, yes Mr. and Mrs Hale. your room is 212, the honeymoon suite. Please enjoy your stay." He replied, nicely.

Derek and I headed up to the room, using the key card to get in, we sat our luggage down and laid on the bed.

"Wow I can't believe were here."I said, sighing contently.

"I know, what should we do?" He asked, mischievously.

"I have a few idea." I replied straddling his lap.

"Good plan."Derek replied.

Lets just say Derek and I didn't leave the room on our first night in Hawaii, we were finally married, and this was the happiest day of my life.

THE END!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments please


End file.
